


Death of a Shooting Star|流星之死

by CalendaeKel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Written in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalendaeKel/pseuds/CalendaeKel
Summary: My own ending for Armitage Hux, written in Chinese.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron & Armitage Hux
Kudos: 3





	Death of a Shooting Star|流星之死

坡驾驶着着战斗机在冲天而起的巨大星舰间穿梭，在他身后，无数飞行员凭借着优秀的驾驶技术，驾驭着战斗机与太空中飞翔的钢铁巨兽缠斗。

在他视野的左侧，无数漆黑的巨舰从混乱的大气层中腾空跃起，突破开肉眼无法辨识的壁障向他们缓缓压来。

“不能放任何一艘西斯星舰进入超空间！”他在反抗军的频道里高声大喊，听到无数人的响应断断续续传来。

“越来越多星舰起飞了，你准备怎么做？”坡与几个同僚击毁了一架歼星舰的舰桥，却听到一个声音突然响起。

那是赫克斯。

坡不知道他是怎么连接上自己讯号的，更不知道他为什么要和自己联络。他抽空看了一眼厄西科的方向，发现越来越多的舰艇在风暴中显出影影绰绰的轮廓，而那每一个阴影都拥有着能将星球颠覆的力量。

他沉默着追上前方的钛战机，没有理会第一秩序前指挥官的问题，心底的某一处却希望他能够良心发现，不要阻挠反抗军继续战斗。

“炸了星球核心，也许能把还未起飞的飞行器全部歼灭。”在他向前方的敌人射击时，赫克斯突然开口，他的声音很平静，与他往日里气急败坏的形象相差甚远，坡驾着战机从钛战机的残骸上空掠过，突然想起了为什么他能联系上自己：

他的X翼曾用来和第一秩序的母舰联络，自然留下了传输信号的波段记录。

他摇了摇头，不知道赫克斯究竟是想做什么，只能默默祈祷他不要挡道：“怎么？如果我要去炸厄西科，你会为开路吗？”

对方沉默了。

坡无奈地笑笑，责怪自己竟然有这种天马行空的想法，却听到他突然开口：“你的X翼甚至炸不开厄西科的地表。”

“我们要是有弑星者基地，可能就不会这么麻烦了！”他千钧一发地从一架歼星舰上掠过，击毁了上方的炮台，却没能瞄中舰桥，正准备掉转头再试一次，他面前的全息影像却亮了起来。

“你们留在大气层外，确保没有一架歼星舰进入超空间。”红发的男人站在那里，腰杆挺直，神色平静，“厄西科的核心就交给我处理。”

坡感到一阵难以言喻的寒气从脊梁窜入脑中：“你！”

全息影像中的赫克斯对他笑了笑，抬起右手，用并拢的食指中指对他行了一个非常敷衍的军礼。

全息影像的灯光灭了。

“我们会记住你……”坡感到自己的喉咙干得可怕，几乎无法发出一丝声响，但他想说什么，却不知道该说什么。这个人理应是他的敌人，却在他们最绝望时提议帮助，想要表达的欲望把他撑得难受，坡干涩地开口，想用言语陪伴他最后一程：“我们会记住你……”

“我才不在乎有没有人记得我。”赫克斯似乎笑了。

坡拉起战机，转过机头面向身后的宇宙，向所有同僚高呼：“为盟友占领的第一秩序星舰开路、不要放任何一架歼星舰跃入超空间！”

“坡·达默龙，照顾好米莉森。”赫克斯的最后一句话断断续续地传入了他耳中，他身后的猫似乎遇见了什么，开始尖利地惨叫起来。

……

赫克斯站在空无一人的舰桥，转过身回望向寂静的廊道，机器人们还在发出有序的声响，却因为渐渐靠近的电磁辐射停下了动作。

他最后一次立正站直，微仰起头用余光瞥向身旁。

曾经并肩黑色与银色都已经不再，在炮火的轰鸣声中他的野心与抱负也化作烟尘。他颤着唇，面对这空荡荡一片，发出了这一生中最猛烈的笑声：

“我比你们死得都值——”

“都值……”

被地心蒸发的泪水，将在星河中追寻永远失落的地面。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我想让他得到的结局  
> 在写这篇的时候，我脑子里有一个画面，就是从背后看过去，赫克斯静静向前走着，暴风兵们从他的两边向他的背后狂奔，他一路走着，直到身边的逆行者也一个都不剩，才走到了舰桥，走上通向舷窗的走道。  
> 然后赫克斯站在窗前，背后是恒星遥远的光、和一架架飞行器四散奔逃而去的景象，镜头拉远，他的面前躺着所有宣誓效忠西斯的同僚。  
> 在那一刻，小将军真正意识到：他的所有野心都被一个复活的老皇帝碾压成了灰烬，他看着扫地机器人在尸体上不停撞着，居然什么动作都做不出来。  
> 那一刻他失去了一切。


End file.
